


Sensitive

by vanillaclouds



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Sex, Smut, Smutty, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaclouds/pseuds/vanillaclouds
Summary: James Carstairs. William Herondale. Porn. Will likes Jem's tits.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sensitive

Jem woke up to Will smirking at him. “Morning Creepy...” 

“Shut up...you’re too pretty not to stare at~” Will whispered, trailing a hand up Jem’s thigh. Jem’s breath hitched, he immediately started feeling uncomfortable. 

“Will stop...” He was panicking, hands trembling just a bit.

Will didn’t hear Jem’s pants or feel him trembling. He gently cupped Jem’s clothed member.

“William stop!” Jem curled up in a ball, breathing heavily as memories of past sexual assault filled his mind.

Will immediately stopped, pulling Jem into his lap. “Shh it’s okay, it’s okay....I’m sorry...” He cradled the silver haired boy in his arms. The younger gently kissed the older boy’s forehead. “I forgot... I’m so sorry darling...” 

“It’s okay Will, it’s not your fault I panic like that...” Jem buried his face in Will’s chest. 

“I just want to make you feel good and be intimate with you...even if it’s not through touching you there.” Will whispered, gently caressing Jem’s cheek. Before getting an idea. “Is it ok if I remove your shirt baby?” 

“Will-“

”Is it okay...?” 

Jem blushed, cheeks a deep pink in contrast to his pale skin and nodded at him. Will smiled and removed his parabatai's shirt. Runes decorated Jem's pale, muscular torso. Will ran his fingers from Jem's collarbone to his v-line. The older boy's breath hitched softly, breathing soft and steady. Will rested his head on Jem's rib cage, kissing his nipple softly. 

Jem moaned, it was incredibly arousing for Will as he heard Jem make the soft, needy sound for the first time. "Will." 

"Oh?~ Are someone's nips sensitive?~" Will smirked, pinching Jem's nipples tightly. Jem nodded and choked out Will's name. Will smirked and pulled the sensitive nubs, pinching tighter and twisting them. Jem moaned and turned to mush under Will's touch.

"By the angel, William, this feels amazing~" 

" i know it does James... " Will purred, lightly flicking one of Jem's nipples with his tongue.

"William! Stop fucking teasing." Jem whined, wanting more attention. 

"Ask me nicely..." Will whispered, pinching the sensitive nubs with his nails harshly. 

"Ow! Bastard. Please give me more pleasure~"

Will smiled and kissed Jem's nipples gently. "See that wasn't so hard~" He purred, giving each bud a tentative lick. Jem choked on a moan, arching his back.

Will smiled, tongue lazily lapping against the areola, he enjoyed the soft pants and moans that fell from his parabatai's lips. He knew that this was wrong.....That they were greatly disobeying the Clave....But neither cared, just lost in the moment and in each other. The blue eyed boy gently closed his lips over Jem's right nipple and sucked it gently. Jem moaned and tangled his fingers in Will's raven hair, his dick hard and leaking precum. Will bit down on the nub gently, pulling on it a little with his teeth while squeezing the other between his fingers.

"By the Angel! God I'm so close~" Jem moaned out, gently nudging Will closer. 

Will smirked and bit down roughly. Jem moaned loudly and came into his trousers. The younger smiled softly and kissed the older sweetly, there was no need to rush now. Will got a damp, warm washcloth, gently cleaning Jem up with consent. Jem looked at his parabatai, smiling, not minding being naked in front of him.

"Thank you Will, I've never felt like that with anyone before..." 

"How? You're absolutely beautiful..." 

" it takes a certain amount of trust for me....and I trust you like that, you're the only person who has that type of my trust... "

"I love you James."

"I love you too Herondale..." Jem whispered, burying his face in Will's neck. And for the rest of the morning, they just sat there in bed, cuddling each other.


End file.
